Lego Criminal Ninjago Case
The Lego Criminal Ninjago Case is the Wattpad crossover miniseries between Ninjago: Master of Spinjizu and Criminal Case. It focused on the encounter of Kai Smith (LN) and David Jones (CC) who can shares their forms in any universes. Mini Series Chapter One: The Encounter During Christmas after watching the Lego Dimension game from an advertisement, Jones finds a LEGO Gateway from delivery box when he ordered. When he finished assembling the portal, Jones was turned into a lego Version of himself by an evil Lord Vortech and is sent to Ninjago, the Lego fictional universe of its character, Kai Smith, who's sent to Grimsborough in Jones’ universe when he activates a magical transporter created by Jones earlier where he was turned into a criminal case version of himself. As they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters interact with the various side characters of each other's universe and Jones as rescued his girlfriend, Naomy King who was kidnapped by Captain Soto who fall for her. Chapter Two: When the Sorcerers Attack! While staying in Ninjago with Jones on their date in five days, Naomy inadvertently spies on a convention of sorcerers. The Grand High Sorcerer reveals a plan to turn all women into bunnies through a magical formula. When they find that Naomy has overheard, the sorcerers test the formula on her. Now, with the help of Kai and the Master Wu alongside his brother Master Garmadon, Jones, Kai’s girlfriend Skylor and Bunny Naomy must fight back against the Sorcerers. Chapter Three: Chima Adventures On the trip to dimension of Chima, Jones, goes to his alter ego, Red Masque after Naomy by a demonic dragon that was actually Overlord. He and other including Alex Turner, Jack Archer and Jonah Karam to save Naomy. While Kai, including Jay Walker, Zane Julian and Cole Buckets to warn the Chime about Overlord. Chapter Four: Naomy is Missing Kai and Jones enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask Naomy Andy Skylor out to their date dance celebrating New Year’s Eve. But while celebrating, Naomy is once again kidnapped by the Sorcerer. Naomy’s siblings Joel, Johanna and Cathy were all upset of Naomy’s abduction while Jones’s older twin sister Rosanne blame for framing crime. Jones must rescue Naomy was from The Grand High Sorcerer. Chapter Five: Finding Jones: Part 1 After the lose of Naomy, Jones must figure how to suicide in homicide by turning himself into lego Version and goes to tracking off overcome his grief stricken lives. Meanwhile, Kai felt what have he done Andy decided to look after Jones. With help of Pythor P. Chumworth who reformed, Kai must traveled to track Jones down or else he was gone. Chapter Six: Finding Jones: Part 2 After they survived the storms, Kai and Jones find themselves encounter a girl from Grimsborough named Darlene Paguio was a author and she’s know how to changes the events. With new friends including, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, Kai and Jones must uncover the secret behind the dimensions. Chapter Seven: Finding Jones: Part 3 Kai’s and Jones’s team we’re attacked by angry mobs who hatred of men, they must escape from hell or they will died. At the same time, Kai’s younger sister, Nya was looking for her brother until she team with Cathy. At the same time, Eduardo Ramirez got his revenge at Pythor for Jones’s appent captures and using him as bait. Chapter Eight: Escape From Legotopia After they survived the attacks, Kai and Jones must escape from Legotopia an island based on LEGO Island game. Meanwhile, Pythor and Ramirez were looking for Kai and Jones while . Chapter Nine: Time Wraps Kai’s and Jones’s team we’re attacked by angry mobs who hatred of men, they must escape from hell or they will died. At the same time, Kai’s younger sister, Nya was looking for her brother until she team with Cathy. At the same time, Eduardo Ramirez got his revenge at Pythor for Jones’s appent captures and using him as bait. Chapter Ten: Final Chapter In their tenth and final encounter, Kai and Jones make amends to overcome the series of after accidentally rejecting their respective informants in the process. Initially, they are erasing their memories of each other enough properly, but when they succeed, he absorbs Kai’s Fire powers and Jones’s martial art kills, and begins destroying both men's universes. Category:Crossover series Category:Lego Criminal Ninjago Case Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:Ninjago Fanfiction